


one for me, two for you

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: “What?” Bokuto asks. “Haven’t you ever kissed anyone?”
“No,” Kuroo mumbles, shrugging. He can’t help but feel a twinge of embarrassment, like he’s being judged, which is stupid because Bokuto couldn’t judge a goddamn fly, but. Still. It’s the principle of the thing, and the fact is, Kuroo’s never kissed anyone and Bokuto has, which makes Kuroo feel just a little lame.
--or, in which kuroo is bitter about not having his first kiss yet, so bokuto helps him out





	

“It’s kind of sad, isn’t it?” Kuroo muses, lying on his dorm bed with his phone held above him. He’s skyping Kenma, for the third time this week, and the neediness of Kuroo’s friendship with Kenma is really beginning to show itself now that they’re not neighbors anymore. Kuroo only has technology now to bother Kenma with, instead of the nightly visits to his window sill like before.

“Hm?” Kenma says, obviously distracted as he continues playing whatever game is open on his laptop. Knowing Kenma, he’s probably even exited out of the tiny video feed of Kuroo’s face in the corner of the screen because it was blocking whatever he’s currently doing. Kuroo might as well be talking to a wall.

“I said it’s kind of _sad_ , you know?”

Kenma sighs. “What’s sad, Kuroo?”

Kuroo frowns, shifting on his mattress. “I’m a freshman in _college_ , and you’re a third year in highschool, and neither of us has had our first kiss yet!”

Kenma’s fingers pause in their clacking on his keys, and he glances up briefly. It’s quick enough that most people probably wouldn’t have noticed, but Kuroo’s known Kenma for so many years that it’s _completely_ glaringly obvious to him, and Kuroo gasps as he drops his phone on his face. He’s quick to sit back up, rubbing his lip where the device landed on, and Kenma’s back to gaming again, but there’s a hint of amusement in his expression.

“You’ve never kissed anyone, Kenma,” Kuroo states confidently, but then his pout deepens. “You would’ve told me!”

Kenma shrugs. “I don’t tell you everything, you know.”

Kuroo is _appalled_ . “Who have you been kissing?! Is it… are they on the team? Oh my god, did _Lev_ weasel his way into kissing you?”

Kenma makes a face so disgusted that Kuroo barks out a sudden laugh, a twisting in his gut reminding him how much he misses his best friend. The nostalgia is short lived though, and Kuroo shakes the feeling away as Kenma’s face goes back to resembling something normal, no longer screwed up in distaste.

“Why would you ever say that,” Kenma mutters, and then he sighs again. “Also, why does it matter?”

“Because!” Kuroo says. “You’ve kissed someone before! Which is one more person than I’ve ever kissed in my life!”

“Why is having your first kiss so important to you?” Kenma says quietly. “The right person will come along eventually, you shouldn’t force it.”

“Did _you_ force it?”

Kenma flushes a bit, and his fingers stutter on the keys of his laptop. “Well - _no_. He… he came to me. I didn't really care for sentimentals so, I let him kiss me.”

“You literally spend ninety percent of your time either in your room, in class, or with _me_ . How the _hell -_ wait,” Kuroo pauses, sees the flush across the expanse of Kenma’s cheeks and nose, and the faint smile on his face, and Kuroo knows that look. “ _Chibi-chan_?!”

Kenma shrugs, goes back to his game, and Kuroo groans out loud, flopping back onto the bed. “You mean, all of those times you abandoned me on the weekends to visit shrimpy, it was so you guys could _make out_?”

Kenma bristles. “That’s - that’s not _all_ we did.”

“You mean you went _further_?!”

“ _No_ ,” Kenma squeaks, but then he’s sighing and running a hand down his face. “It doesn’t matter. The point is, you shouldn’t care so much about having your first kiss. Tons of people haven’t kissed anyone by college, you know.”

“It still sucks,” Kuroo pouts. “What if no one wants to kiss me?”

“Stop that,” Kenma chides. “Plenty of people would enjoy kissing you.”

“Would _you_ kiss me?”

Kenma makes another disgusted face, and Kuroo laughs loud enough that another student knocks on the wall to shut him up.

\--

Kuroo and Boktuo applied to the same university, and though they didn’t get to dorm together, they still practically live in each other's rooms. Being on the same volleyball team is also pretty sweet, and they’ve joined forces and are already impressing the older students on the team. What with Kuroo’s skillful intellect and Bokuto’s brash forwardness, they’ve managed to contribute something pretty amazing that they never got to utilize on different teams in high school.

Bokuto’s roommate is never around, usually, so that’s where him and Kuroo usually reside after classes and practice are over. Bokuto has a large beanbag chair next to his bed, and Kuroo makes a running leap for it before Bokuto can, curling up and shoving his back to the floor.

“Aw, no fair, you got the bean bag yesterday!” Bokuto whines, and Kuroo shrugs and flops across the bean bag, limbs sprawling out while Bokuto kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the dorm bed, still pouting over at Kuroo.

“Stop pouting, you _live_ here, you can sit in it whenever you want!” Kuroo points out, and Bokuto sighs and reaches over to flick Kuroo on the forehead. Kuroo snorts and swats his hand away, and the question blurts out before he loses his nerve,

“Yo, have you ever kissed anybody?”

Bokuto tilts his head to the side. “Yeah!”

Kuroo groans and falls back into the bean bag chair once again, throwing his head back.

“What?” Bokuto asks. “Haven’t you?”

“No,” Kuroo mumbles, shrugging, and Kenma was _different_ , Kenma doesn’t care about that stuff so Kuroo didn’t feel the need to be embarrassed. But with Bokuto he can’t help but feel a twinge of embarrassment, like he’s being _judged_ , which is stupid because Bokuto couldn’t judge a goddamn fly, but. Still. It’s the principle of the thing, and the fact is, Kuroo’s never kissed anyone and Bokuto has, which makes Kuroo feel a little lame.

“ _What_ ?” Bokuto exclaims, sitting up, and Kuroo jumps a bit at the loudness of it. “You’ve never been kissed? But you’re, like… you’re _Kuroo_!”

Kuroo snorts and rubs the back of his neck. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“You’re like, super hot! And smart! And really good at volleyball! Who _wouldn’t_ wanna kiss you?!” Bokuto rambles off, and Kuroo feels his cheeks color slightly as he laughs a little bit, hysterically, and - wait, Bokuto thinks he’s hot?

“Would _you_ kiss me?” Kuroo says after a moment, just like he did to Kenma, but this time it’s only a _little_ bit of a joke.

“Of course!”

Kuroo jolts up and blinks wildly. “Wh - you _would_?”

Bokuto grins, suddenly, and he’s nodding, and before Kuroo can stop himself, he’s vomiting more words out, against his better judgement.

“Can we?” Kuroo swallows dryly, and he picks at his thumb nail gently. “I mean, like. I just don’t wanna end up kissing someone and not have any idea what to expect? You know?”

Bokuto’s smile falters, most likely out of shock, and Kuroo’s filled with regret slowly, but before he can stew too much in it, Bokuto’s shrugging again and patting next to him on the bed.

“Sure, c’mon!” And _now_ he’s really smiling. “I’ll give you the best kissin’ of your life, man!”

“It’s gonna be the _only_ kissing of my life, dumbass,” Kuroo says, but he’s shakily getting up, his hands already clamming up with nerves as he climbs onto Bokuto’s small dorm bed. He sits across from Bokuto, and when he settles down with his legs crossed, his knees knock into Bokuto’s.

Bokuto looks eager, as he is with most things he dives headfirst into, and Kuroo runs a hand through his hair.

“I - I don’t know what I’m doing,” he laughs giddily, and he feels like he’s in highshcool again, back when he was a first year and did stupid things like snuck out of the house to hang out with Kenma or when he and Bokuto drank a little bit of his mom’s expensive wine until their blood felt that much warmer.

“It’s okay, it’s easy!” Bokuto says, “I’ll show you, okay?”

Kuroo’s honestly surprised that Bokuto hasn’t relentlessly begun to make fun of him, but he’s grateful anyhow, and he gives a careful nod but stays still. Is he supposed to lean forward? Should he close his eyes yet? Who’’s going to start -

His thought process is cut off when Bokuto grips him easily by the chin and tugs him forward, pressing their lips together gently but firmly, and it’s - different than he thought it would be. Kuroo makes a small noise of surprise, his eyes still wide open, and Bokuto pulls back, laughing when he sees Kuroo’s expression.

“There, you’ve had your first kiss! Not so bad, right?”

Kuroo’s lips are still parted in shock, trying to wrap his head around how pleasant Bokuto’s lips felt against his own, and he reaches up to ghost a thumb across his bottom lip. “Not bad at all.”

Bokuto grins and nods, and Kuroo slowly feels himself growing more comfortable. It’s him who reaches up this time, his fingers ghosting along Bokuto’s jaw carefully, and Bokuto smiles wider in encouragement, leaning forward just enough that Kuroo has to close the last little bit of distance between them. This time, the kiss is slightly off center, and their lips sort of sandwich together with a wet noise, and Kuroo wants to be grossed out but it’s so _nice_ , and - oh, Bokuto’s moving his lips, closing them just enough to make another soft noise.

Kuroo’s eyes flutter close on their own accord, and Bokuto’s got one hand at the back of Kuroo’s neck, keeping him in place while his other hand still grips Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo’s stilll not sure what to do with his hands, so he ends up gripping his own knees, straining forward to catch Bokuto’s lips again when the other male pulls back with a soft laugh.

“Here, let me just - ”

Bokuto re situates himself so he’s lying on the mattress, on his side, and Kuroo slowly follows his lead without much thought, lying on his side next to Bokuto so they’re facing each other. Their knees knock together roughly, and Bokuto smiles again as he grabs Kuroo’s leg and pulls it over his hip, pressing them flush together, and Kuroo makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“This is…. awfully intimate,” Kuroo manages, and it comes out as a whisper. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to be so quiet, but with Bokuto’s face so close to his, their noses merely touching, it kind of feels like him and Bokuto are the only two people in the world right now. They’ve created their own little bubble of space, and the only sounds in the room are their stuttered breaths, warm against each other’s faces.

“Kissing is nice, though, right?” Bokuto asks, wanting to make sure Kuroo _is_ enjoying himself like he hopes he is. When Kuroo nods quickly, easy to agree, Bokuto grins again. “Lying down makes it feel nicer, trust me.”

Kuroo _does_ trust him, and when Bokuto lays a heavy, warm hand on the curve of his waist, pulling him closer, as close as possible before reclaiming his lips again, Kuroo hums quietly, because it _is_ nicer. He lets himself relax into Bokuto’s hold, into the mattress under him, and its lazy and a little wet, but so _good_ . Bokuto’s a very thorough kisser, and Kuroo is a very fast learner. Soon he’s not only keeping up with the movement of Bokuto’s lips, he’s getting _ahead_ of him, and Bokuto gasps when Kuroo licks at his bottom lip eagerly.

Kuroo pulls back suddenly, and Bokuto’s eyes are wide, staring at him blankly. “Um,” Kuroo says, clearing his throat, “Sorry - was that… people use their tongues when they kiss, right? It’s in movies and shit, I swear to god.”

Bokuto laughs suddenly, shaking the blank expression off of his face. “Oh man, you're adorable.”

Kuroo _blushes_. “Fuck you, dude - ”

“Shh, no more talking,” Bokuto mock-whispers, kissing the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, the gesture oddly domestic and chaste. “Let’s let our mouths do the talking.”

“Are our tongues gonna battle for dominance?”

Bokuto snorts again, reaching up his hand to cover his face as his shoulders shake in laughter. “Fuck, Kenma’s been making you play those dating games again, hasn’t he?”

Kuroo shrugs, not particularly embarrassed, and he’s tugging Bokuto’s hand away from his face in order to kiss the laughter right off of his lips. That move seems to quiet Bokuto down enough that Kuroo can reach up, cup Bokuto’s face in both hands, and fit their mouths together fully once more. This time, Bokuto’s tongue peeks out first, tracing the seam of Kuroo’s lips until the other male opens his mouth, lips parting on a soft noise as Bokuto licks inside.

It’s incredibly hot, and so wet, _shit_ , and these slick, nearly vulgar noises fill the room from their mouths. They’ve gone straight from kissing to heavy making out, and Kuroo’s getting an incredible headrush. Bokuto rubs his thumb along the bottom of Kuroo’s ribs, and Kuroo shudders and winds his arms fully around Bokuto’s neck, rolling a bit until he’s flat on his back with Bokuto looming over him, a shadow over his body.

Bokuto’s breathing has gone heavy, and his hair is disheveled from it’s usually styled state. Even his face is flushed, and Kuroo doesn’t even want to _know_ what he looks like. Probably much worse off, if the heat emitting from his body is anything to go by. He’s always blushed easily, he should’ve known this was a terrible idea.

Except for how Bokuto’s grinning at him, all bright and eager, and Kuroo yelps as Bokuto flips them around, until Kuroo’s perched on Bokuto’s lap, with Bokuto slightly sitting up against the headboard, and Kuroo can’t help it when he breaks down into laughter, trying to muffle his outburst into Bokuto’s shoulder.

He’s _making out_ with his best friend, and it’s the greatest idea he’s ever had in his _life_ , he’s pretty sure.

“This was a fantastic idea,” Kuroo manages to say into the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt, and Kuroo can feel the other man’s body shake when he laughs, a warm, heavy hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“It was one of your better ones, yeah.”

“Fuck you,” Kuroo says without any of the bite. “All of my ideas are good.”

Bokuto just laughs again and taps Kuroo’s spine until Kuroo pulls back from his place hidden in Bokuto’s shoulder. They stare at each other for a moment, their lips red and slick, and when Kuroo licks his bottom lip, Bokuto clears his throat, his hands tightening on Kuroo’s hips.

“Would you… wanna kiss some more?” He asks, and his tone is unreadable. “Tomorrow, maybe? After we like, see a movie or grab some food together?”

Kuroo blinks. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Now it’s _Bokuto’s_ turn to blush, and it’s awesome because Bokuto blushes with his whole body, from the tips of his ears down until the flush disappears beneath the collar of his shirt. Bokuto stammers a bit, not quite sure what to say, and Kuroo saves him when he darts forward and presses a surprisingly dry, chaste kiss upon his lips as his response, and then one more on the swell of his cheek. He hopes the gesture screams the ‘ _yes!!!_ ’ that his words can’t seem for form for him, and when he pulls back, Bokuto gives him a shaky but bright smile, and Kuroo smiles crookedly back at him, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks for helping me get my first kiss out of the way, dude.”

“Hey, of course, man, anytime,” Bokuto says, and with the playful yet endearing wink he shoots at the taller male, Kuroo knows he means every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write detailed happy makin' out 
> 
>  
> 
> [crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
